Homecoming
by angiembabe
Summary: After four years away at dance school in New York, Anzu returns home to Japan. Will things between herself and Yugi still be the same? Or will she find that the young man she left behind has moved on?
1. Chapter 1

This short story is something that I have formulated since seeing Dark Side of Dimensions. Long distance relationships seldom last, and despite best intentions, we all know what it is like to move away and leave old friends behind. This is just one of the possible outcomes for Yugi and Anzu.

I am dedicating this story to renecake426 as a birthday gift. Happy Birthday!

Warnings: The characters are now adults and there will be material of an adult nature. At the moment it is T rated but depending on how juicy my lemon is, I may change it to M

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

* * *

Homecoming.

Four and a bit years was a long time to be away from home.

Anzu had been eighteen when she left Domino, and at twenty two she almost felt like a different person. Not only had her features matured a little, her outlook on life had changed too. No longer the naïve, innocent teenager, she was now a woman, with the sculpted features and the toned physique of a ballerina.

She wondered if her friends had changed as much as she had? Her flight home to Japan would be leaving shortly, so she would find out soon enough!

Taking a seat in the departure lounge, she thought reflectively over the past four years and wondered how she and her friends could have grown so far apart? _'I guess life is just like that!'_ She told herself. _No one is to blame, it's just that priorities in life change._

It had seemed so easy when they all said their farewells and agreed to call each other every week. And to begin with they made the effort. But as is so often the case, work and new friendships gradually took priority over old friends and their calls and messages diminished.

It was sad to think that she had not spoken to Yugi since she graduated from Juilliard four months ago, and she wondered what he had been doing in that time?

She was broken out of her thoughts when the announcer said that her flight was ready for boarding.

Taking a deep breath, she picked up her hand luggage and made her way to the departure gate.

::::::::::::

Stretching and yawning, Yugi banged the snooze button on his alarm clock and pulled the covers back over his head.

"Yugi! Are you up yet?! You're going to be late!" He heard his grandfather shout from the other side of the door.

"Yes Grandpa!" He lied.

Sugoroku saw through his lie and opened the door to Yugi's bedroom. "Come on?! Kaiba won't like it if you are late for your meeting!"

"Stuff Kaiba, It's too early..."

"Eeeek!" He leaped up as his mother pushed his grandfather aside, lifted up the duvet and placed an ice pack from the freezer in the bed with him. "Mum!" He shouted angrily. "What was that for?!"

"Do I still need to treat you like you are a child? It's time to get up! You really do need to start taking more responsibility! Why were you out so late on a work night?!" The lecture continued. "I bet you were out drinking with that worthless Jonouchi and chasing after girls... again!"

"Of course we weren't drinking! We were playing duel monsters at Ryou's place!" He did not tell her that there were girls there and that they had shared a bottle of Saki between them.

His mother sighed and Sugoroku smirked. Yugi was a lot like he was at that age – except that Yugi was better behaved.

"Your breakfast will be getting cold," Sugoroku informed him.

Yugi ordered them both out of his bedroom. "I can't get dressed with you looking at me, can I?"

"No, I guess not," Sugoroku chuckled and gestured to Hana that they should leave him to get dressed.

::::::::::::

Thankfully, Yugi made it onto the bus on time and arrived at Kaiba Corp. with minutes to spare.

He ran towards the lift, just in time to see the doors closing. "No! Wait?!"

The door pinged open again to reveal the lanky figure of Mokuba standing there grinning, with his finger on the 'hold door' button. "Running late again Yugi?!"

"No! The bus was late!"

"Yeah, right!" Mokuba laughed. Mokuba had changed so much in the last four years. He was now eighteen and had grown so rapidly that he had yet to grow into his new frame, making him gangly and awkward. He was not as tall as his brother, but at five feet eleven, was still tall.

Yugi had managed to make it to the lofty heights of just under five feet seven, so it meant that he now had to look up at Mokuba.

"You should wear a tie for the meeting," Mokuba told him. "My brother will go ape shit if you don't dress smartly."

"Yeah, yeah," Yugi rolled his eyes and pulled his tie out of his pocket. "I haven't forgotten," he smirked.

The lift stopped and they both got out. Yugi was still hurriedly knotting his tie when Seto came out of his office to meet them.

"Tuck your shirt in Mutou, you look a mess!" Next to the to Kaiba brothers, in their immaculately pressed suits, Yugi always looked slightly crumpled.

Seto shook his head in mild amusement. He had been a changed man since returning from his visit to the Afterlife; much more humble and open to other people's ideas.

Yugi ducked into the bathroom and returned five minutes later, with his shirt tucked in and his suit smoothed down. Seto gave him a look and laughed.

"I guess you will have to do. This meeting could open up Europe for us so don't don't screw this up!" While Kaiba Corp. was one of the biggest companies in Aisia and North America, he had yet to be able to make any trade agreements within Europe that were worth his while. He hoped that Yugi's new game would open that door for them. The game had been designed in partnership with Kaiba Corp. and this deal, with a small British electronics company that were looking to expand, could be the opening he was looking for.

The idea was, that Kaiba would invest in the company, in return for them producing the latest generation of Duel Simulators that would run both Duel Monsters and Yugi's game.

If successful, Seto planned to eventually buy out the company, which would give him a profitable base in Britain.

The deal would also reap financial rewards for Yugi.

::::::::::::

With the in flight meals cleared away, Anzu settled down for the remaining eleven hours of the flight. The inboard movie was one that she had seen and since she did not fancy seeing it again, Anzu decided to get some sleep.

Reclining her seat, she closed her eyes and started to think about her friends. She had decided to keep her homecoming a secret; only her parents knew that she was coming home. She wondered what her friends reaction would be when she surprised them by arriving home unannounced.

After graduating Juilliard, Anzu had made the decision to stay in New York to try and achieve her dream of starring in a Broadway show. Her boyfriend at the time, was the Head Chef at a fine dining, Japanese restaurant, He had helped to get Anzu a fairly well paid job as a waitress. The job meant that Anzu was able to move into a shared apartment while she also auditioned for shows.

When Anzu told Yugi of her plans, he had not taken it too well.

Anzu sensed that he had been hoping that she would come home so that they could talk about any possible future they might have together. And although he wished her good luck, it was through gritted teeth. The frosty way he had said, "Oh! Well, I guess that's it then! See you around," had upset her. Especially because it was most unlike Yugi to be abrupt like that. But people do change – even her Yugi!

Looking back, she could not really blame him for his reaction. It had been rather tactless of her to say that she had a boyfriend.

But they were not a couple and she wanted to be honest with him. He had always known that she might be lucky enough to secure an apprenticeship with a dance company anywhere in the world, and might not be coming home. They had both agreed that they should be free to date other people, so she had not really given it any thought.

But she had grown tired of being turned down for auditions or only offered minor roles and was coming home to re-assess her future career. She had ditched the boyfriend and was now single again. She hoped Yugi would forgive her.

It was not long before she dozed off and started to re-live the last time she and Yugi had been alone together:

 _It was one week after they had graduated and that whole business with Aigami had left them all shaken. Seto Kaiba was still missing and Mokuba was terrified that his brother would be trapped inside the Dimensional Transporter forever._

 _The wiring had been sabotaged – they suspected by Seto himself – so that they could not force him to return prematurely._

 _Yugi was not saying much about it to his friends. But Anzu suspected he knew exactly where Kaiba had gone – Anzu also had her own suspicions about where he was._

 _One evening, alone in her house, she had forced Yugi to open up to her. He confirmed her fears that Kaiba was trying to reach the afterlife to duel Atem, and it troubled him._

 _For enduring the trials that fate had forced upon him during his short life and long isolation inside the Puzzle, Atem had been given status as a God. Yugi worried that Seto would resent Atem's status and would refuse to return to the living world until he had crushed Atem in battle._

 _As a God, Atem would not let a mortal humiliate him in that way and rather than risk losing, he might be forced to destroy Seto Kaiba._

 _The thought that the two would be prepared to go that far made Anzu gasp in horror and Yugi had put his arms around her to comfort her. "I am sure they will reach an agreement. Atem might be a God now, but he is still human at heart and would not destroy Kaiba unless it was as a last resort."_

" _That's not the point Yugi! Just what does Kaiba think he's playing at?! He's defied the laws of physics and travelled to another dimension. What if their macho posturing causes the boundaries to collapse and... and.. it could all end in chaos and destruction of our world!"_

" _Don't be silly! Atem would never let that happen. That is why he would have to kill Kaiba."_

 _Anzu shivered in his arms. "I don't want to think about it."_

" _Maybe I can help you think about something else..." Without warning, he gently placed his lips against hers and kissed her._

" _Yugi?!" She touched her lips and looked into his eyes. They were warm and inviting, and there was just a hint of desire within his gaze._

" _I have wanted to kiss you for so long now... like two, no! Four years or more!" He chuckled sheepishly and his cheeks flushed with pink._

" _Oh! Yugi!" Anzu reached her hand out to stroke his face. His jawline felt so much more angular than she could remember and there was just the hint of soft, downy stubble on the underside of his jaw. When did he start shaving?_

 _Without saying another word, she threw her arms around him and started kissing him. At first, he seemed slightly surprised, but quickly snaked his arms around her waist as he responded to her kiss._

 _After several minutes of passionate kissing, they were both forced to come up for air._

" _Wow!" Yugi laughed._

" _Yeah, double wow!" Anzu giggled._

" _Are you okay? I mean, do you want to continue?"_

" _Yes!" Anzu almost squeaked._

 _Without further hesitation, he leaned in for another kiss and they soon found themselves sprawled on the sofa, with Yugi on top of Anzu._

 _His hands were inside her blouse, touching her sides. She was surprised when he moved his hands to her breasts and even more surprised at herself for not wanting him to stop._

 _She heard him growl in frustration when he could not get his hand inside her bra. She surprised herself further when she hurriedly threw off her blouse and helped him to undo her bra strap! She wanted him to touch her._

 _He purred in delight at the feel of her soft breasts and Anzu purred in response to his gentle touch. It was making her feel aroused and she needed him, but to do **it** on her parents brand new sofa felt wrong._

" _M..maybe we should go upstairs to my room?" Anzu nervously suggested._

" _If you want?" He gulped. Was Anzu inviting him to her room, for more than a quick fondle on the sofa? All at once, he felt nervous, excited and aroused. He was ready for this – had been for a while._

 _Once in her room, he closed the door and they bashfully steered one another towards the bed._

" _If you want me to stop at any time, just say so, okay?" He smiled at her lovingly._

 _She nodded. "I will."_

 _They started kissing. He hastily removed his jacket and shirt so that they were both topless. The feel of their bare torsos pressed together fuelled their desire._

 _Anzu trembled when Yugi's fingers slipped inside her panties._

 _Feeling brave, she allowed her own hand to ghost over the front of his jeans and gently squeeze the arousal contained within. She nearly jumped when he groaned and pressed himself into her hand._

 _He placed his own hand over hers and guided her to undo his zip. Anzu was nervous but obliged._

 _Sliding her hand inside, she found the material of his boxers were her next obstacle. Behind them, she could feel his erection and almost withdrew her hand in fright. This was Yugi! The little boy she had known since they were six. And inside his pants was a huge beast!_

 _What if it hurt when he put it inside her? She had been taught in sex education that it probably would. And what if she became pregnant? Condoms! Did he have one? She suddenly felt rather frightened._

 _He must have sensed her apprehension because he stopped and moved away slightly. "Are you okay? We can stop if you want? It's okay."_

" _No! I'm fine. I was just wondering what we will use.. you know? Contraceptive!" She was almost too embarrassed to say it out loud._

 _His mouth made an 'O' and he nodded. He got off the bed and rummaged in his jacket pocket for his wallet. He found it and pulled out a small silver packet. His face was bright red and he laughed. "It was Jonouchi's idea. He said we should be like Boy Scouts – always ready, in case we got lucky."_

 _Anzu started laughing. "Trust Jonouchi! But I'm glad he suggested it."_

 _Grinning, Yugi undid his belt and removed his jeans, before coming back over to the bed. Anzu could not take her eyes off the tent in his boxers and was quick to slide her hands inside the waist band and remove them._

 _Yugi removed her panties and could not help admiring his prize. He was feeling really turned on now and wanted her so badly._

 _He lowered his body onto hers and their lips met once more in a passionate kiss. Their bodies moulded into one another and he soon found himself between her legs. His erection was touching her pubic region and was dangerously close. All thoughts of the condom had slipped his mind._

 _Anzu was just about to remind him that he should put the condom on, when they suddenly heard tyres on the gravel driveway._

" _Oh! MY GOD! My parents!" They jumped apart as though someone had thrown a bucket of icy water over them and frantically reached for their discarded clothing._

" _Shit! I left my bra and top on the sofa!" Anzu grimaced._

" _Oh no!" Yugi panicked. "Quick, before they find it!"_

 _Anzu had never got dressed so quickly. She threw on a tracksuit and raced down the stairs, leaving Yugi nursing his arousal. There was no way he could put his jeans back on just yet!_

 _Her parents had gone into the kitchen. "Hi Mum! Hi Dad!" They gave her confused looks as she ran into the sitting room. Grabbing her clothing, she stuffed the top inside her sweat top and shoved the bra into the pocket of the track suit bottoms._

 _Her parents came into the sitting room. "Is everything okay Anzu?!"_

" _Yes! Found it!" She grinned triumphantly as she stood up with a CD in her hand._

" _Barry Manilow!" Her mother exclaimed. "You hate my Barry Manilow collection!"_

" _Yes! Yes I do... But.. but I have been asked to choreograph my own dance to one of his songs by Miss Aimi, so I thought I would make a start! You don't mind if I take it up to my room to work on, do you?!" She skipped by her parents and headed for the stairs._

" _Anzu! Why is there an undergarment hanging from your pocket?!" Her mother queried. Anzu looked down and nearly shrieked when she spotted the bra was hooked on the stitching of her waistband and was hanging behind her like a tail._

" _Whaaa?!"_

She awoke with a jump and for a few moments was disorientated. The thrum of the engines reminded her of where she was.

"Are you okay Miss?" The stewardess was looking at her. "Only, you just shouted out."

"Oh! Did I?" How embarrassing. "I think I was dreaming. I am fine thank you."

The stewardess smiled and nodded. "Would you like anything to drink?"

Anzu glanced at the trolley being pushed along the isle. It had been stopped right next to where she was seated. "No thank you. How long until we land?"

"Another hour and a quarter."

"Okay, thanks."

After the trolley had gone by, Anzu got out and made her way to the toilet.

Back in her seat, she started to feel anxious and excited. Would home still feel the same as it did before she left?

::::::::::::

After a successful day, Yugi left the office to meet his girlfriend Ikume.

"My father would like to speak to you," Ikume told him, sheepishly.

"What about?" Yugi replied, nervously. He noticed Ikume was blushing.

"Erm... we have been dating for nearly six months now. We are well past the formal dating stage and my parents are rather traditional."

"What do you mean?" Yugi was a bit confused and concerned.

"My parents are a bit old fashioned when it comes to marriage. I tried telling them we preferred western style dating to old customs but they won't listen! They know we've been sleeping together."

"What?!" Yugi gulped. "How do they know that?!"

"They asked me how serious it was! I had to tell them the truth. My father says that because I have given myself to you, you have to show our family respect and honour, by marrying me! So he wants to talk to you."

Yugi could feel himself breaking out in a panicked sweat. "But I'm not ready for marriage! Are you?"

"I don't know, but I would like being married to you though. Of course, my parents expect children, but I am happy to put off starting a family."

"Children!" Yugi gasped. "I'm not even twenty three yet!"

"Don't worry, I will tell them we do not intend to start a family until we are at least twenty five."

Yugi was frantically thinking of ways he could get out of this suggestion of marriage. If her parents were traditionalists, they would go ahead and arrange the wedding. If Yugi refused, he would deeply offend her family's honour and show disrespect to Ikume. Oh, God! What was he going to do? He still had not given up hope of one day getting back together with Anzu. If he got married, then that would be the end of any chance he had with Anzu. What on earth was he going to do?

"You are not happy about it, are you?" Ikumi asked. "It's okay, I'm not offended if you don't feel the same." There was still a hint of disappointment in her voice and Yugi felt embarrassed.

"I do feel the same... it's just that it's a bit of a surprise! I need to get used to it. Can I sort of _not_ talk to your father yet?"

She frowned at him. "He was expecting to talk to you over dinner this evening."

Wishing he could run away, Yugi bravely accepted the invitation to dinner. It was every bit as bad as he feared.

After a grilling about his future ambitions and receiving a lecture about honour and respect, he found himself agreeing to marry Ikumi.

He was relieved when Ikumi told her father that they would like to wait until they were twenty five before starting a family. However, even that prospect frightened him. He felt like he was being forced into something that he was not sure he really wanted.

::::::::::::

While Yugi was receiving his grilling from his potential Father in Law, Anzu's flight was just landing.

Smiling, the threw herself into the embrace of her parents, who were there to meet her.

"When are you going to tell your friends you are home?" Her mother asked, as her father drove them home from the airport.

"I want to get a good night sleep first. I plan to pay Yugi a surprise visit tomorrow. Have you seen anything of him lately, only I haven't spoken to him for a few... weeks!" _Months more like!_ She thought to herself.

"No! He has been appearing in adverts for a new game but I haven't seen him to speak to. I occasionally bump into his mother in the supermarket. We don't really discuss him, but I do know his mother is very proud."

"Oh! So you don't know what he's up to?"

"No, I'm sorry sweetheart."

Reflecting on what she and Yugi might say, Anzu sat back in her seat and looked out at the landscape she had not seen in a long while. She hoped they could make amends and start afresh.

She started to think about the last four years of her life. It had been a wonderful chapter in her life and there had been so many memorable moments – too many to recount them all. There had been thrilling moments of achievement and there had also been tears when things had been difficult. But her hard work had paid off and she had graduated with a first class honours degree in dance.

Of course, that was just the beginning, the real test now, would be finding work. As she had found out with her failed auditions; competition was fierce and only the most persistent and very best dancers made it to the top.

Maybe she and Yugi could even re-kindle their close friendship. It would be just like old times, but this time their romance would blossom – she hoped so.

* * *

 **This is a lot longer than I thought it would be. I don't like to do very long chapters so I have split it into two. The second part will be posted by tomorrow.**

 **I hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I didn't get this posted on Thursday but the last couple of days have been so busy that I have hardly had time, and I did not want to publish something that was full of errors.

Warning: This contains content that is of an adult nature. It is not graphic but is not really suitable for children to read. You have been warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

Homecoming

Chapter 2

The next morning, Yugi was in a bad mood. He had spent half the night worrying about his impending marriage to Ikume.

As much as he liked Ikume, he had not even considered the idea of marrying her! Sure, he understood tradition, but this was the modern age and many people from his generation preferred to make their own choices about relationships and marriage. If he was honest with himself, he had no idea what he wanted out of this relationship! He had only really become seriously involved with Ikume after Anzu had revealed that she had a boyfriend and was staying in New York. And now Akume's parents were talking about marriage, honour, respect and commitment. The whole idea frightened him and he was beginning to feel like he had unwittingly got onto a roller coaster ride, unaware that he would not be able to get off!

"Good morning Yugi!" Sugoroku was sitting in the kitchen drinking tea.

"Is it?" He grumbled.

"Rough night?" Sugoroku raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"You could say that," Yugi muttered, pouring himself some tea. "Where's Mum?" He asked, sitting down at the table.

"Your mother has just popped out to the market. She wanted to get some fresh fish before they sold out. Is something troubling you my boy?"

"Sort of," Yugi nodded. "When you were my age people still had arranged marriages, didn't they?"

"Yes, they did," Sugoroku chuckled. "I nearly got forced into one myself!"

"Did you?! What happened?"

"My parents chose a young lady that they thought would make a good wife. Her father was a good friend of my father. We went on two informal dates but there was no spark. However, our parents were not giving up so I ran away."

"You ran away?!"

"Yes." He chuckled. "Well, not exactly. I was already planning to go travelling, it just brought my plans forward. I spoke to the young lady concerned and she said that she did not wish to marry me because she had her heart set on another, so I did the best thing I have ever done: I packed my bags and headed to Egypt to pursue my passion in archaeology."

"I can get out of it if I run away..." Yugi muttered, more to himself. _Maybe I could go to New York and see Anzu!_

"Oh dear! Have you got yourself in a fix? Ikume's not pregnant is she?"

"Grandpa! No, she is _not!_ Her parents think that because we have been dating for six months, we should get married. Her father knows that we have... you know.." Yugi blushed. "-slept together. He considers that a commitment."

"Hmmm..." Sugoroku rubbed his beard. "And you want to know if I have any suggestions as to how you can get out of marrying his daughter? That's a tricky one. I expect that her father will ask to meet with your parents, to discuss this union. Since your father is away, would you like me act on his behalf? I could give them a terrible impression of your family by getting drunk and behaving disgracefully!" Sugoroku grinned jokingly.

"This is a serious matter Grandpa! This is _my_ future happiness we're discussing! It's not funny!"

"Do you have doubts about marrying Ikume? She seems very nice."

"Yes, I know she is. And I guess I would be happy... It's just... I haven't spoken to Anzu about it."

"Do you need Anzu's approval?" Sugoroku raised an eyebrow. "I sense there is unfinished business between the two of you."

"There is," Yugi nodded. "Before she left for New York, we almost slept together. We would have if her parents had not almost caught us! The thing is, we never talked about it properly. Anzu left and we just sort of pretended it hadn't happened. By the time we did talk, we realised that our lives were going in different directions. But the trouble is, I still like Anzu."

"Maybe you should talk to Anzu!"

"I would, but I'm afraid I said something that upset her. I'm not sure she will want to talk to me."

Sugoroku reached across and patted Yugi's forearm. "You need to decide who it is you want Yugi. A girl who loves you, and who's parents consider you a suitable husband for their daughter, or a girl who has dreams of her own that don't include you."

"Now that you put it that way Grandpa, I guess I probably should move on and forget about my fist love."

Yugi ate his breakfast in silence and then called to ask Ikume to meet him for lunch. Although still unsure, he had made up his mind about their marriage.

::::::::::::

After a good night sleep, Anzu felt refreshed. She was excited but also nervous about seeing Yugi. Of all her friends he was the one she valued the most and she wanted him to know she was home before she visited any of the others.

She wondered if he had changed much since she had last seen him.

It was eleven fifty in the morning when she arrived at Kame Game. She stood outside for a moment and took in her surroundings; it felt just like old times.

As usual, the forecourt was spotless and the windows and frames glistened.

Placing her hand on the door handle, she took a deep breath, pushed the door open and stepped inside. She noticed that it had been decorated since she was last here and the inside of the store had been modernised.

The door chimed when she stepped inside, alerting Sugoroku that he had a customer. He stepped out from behind the shelves, where he was dusting and did a double take. "Anzu?! I don't think Yugi is expecting you! How long have you been back?!"

Anzu wrung her hands together nervously and made an odd, nervous giggling sound. "No, he doesn't know I'm home. I arrived yesterday evening. I wanted it to be a surprise!"

"Well, it is certainly a surprise – and a pleasant one at that! Why don't you take a seat at the rear of the shop? I will make some tea."

"Is Yugi here?"

"No, I'm afraid he went out. I don't know what time he will be home. I can ring and ask him if you like? You are welcome to wait."

"Only if it's no trouble?"

"It's no trouble at all. I could do with some extra help. Yugi was supposed to be doing the mail orders today but he's gone to meet a friend for lunch."

Anzu grinned. "I would love to help! It will be like old times."

"Yes, it will," Sugoroku rubbed his chin, reflectively. Anzu's return would certainly throw the cat among the pigeons.

::::::::::::

Yugi took Ikume to a small cafe for lunch. He deliberately chose somewhere he knew none of his friends would go. The last thing he wanted was for Jonouchi or Otogi to come bouncing in while he was talking about marriage – they would think he was crazy to give up his freedom!

"Is something wrong Yugi? You are picking at your food," Ikume frowned. She sensed he was still not happy at being told they should marry and Ikume was worried he might end their relationship.

He looked at her and the corners of his mouth twitched into a forced smile. "I have been thinking about what your father said. I have to admit, marriage terrifies me. But I have given it some thought and maybe it isn't such a bad idea after all. I would like to marry you Ikume, but not immediately. I was thinking... maybe in a year?"

"A year!" She gasped. It was obvious to her, that he was trying to put it off for as long as he could. "I love you Yugi, but I worry that you don't feel quite the same way about me. You looked horrified when my father said that we should marry. If you truly loved me then you would have been happy that my parents wanted you as my husband. Do you really want to marry me?"

"Yes," he tried to say it with conviction. "I do love you. I am just not sure I am ready yet. That is why I suggest a year from now. Hopefully, in a year's time, my new game will be a success and my financial situation assured. I can't keep living off playing Duel Monsters forever, and I have ambitions beyond running my family's shop."

"Don't worry, I won't hold you back! I have ambitious plans for my own career in patisserie. With your skills at running a shop and my skills making beautiful creations that people want to eat, we can run our own successful shop?!"

"Yeah, maybe," he smiled.

Just then, his phone rang. "I should get that, it's Grandpa... Hi Grandpa. What's up?" He knew his grandfather would only ring if it were an emergency.

"I need you to get back here as soon as possible. I have just received a large order that needs to be dispatched urgently. Trouble is, I can't get up to the shelf to lift the boxes down as my back has gone again. I'm in terrible pain!"

"Do you need a doctor?! Is it really bad?"

"No, no... just sore. If you could get back as soon as you have finished eating, I would be grateful."

"I will be home in about twenty minutes." He ended the call. "We need to eat up. Grandpa needs me at the shop."

"Is he alright?"

"Oh, he's fine. Whenever he has urgent work that he wants me to do, he always uses his back as an excuse," he chuckled.

"You're too good Yugi,"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I know..." He paid the bill and they left the cafe. Feeling guilty about leaving Ikume after he had asked her to have lunch and spend the afternoon with him, he suggested that she should accompany him back to the store. Having taken the afternoon off work to be with him, she happily agreed.

::::::::::::

Back at Kame Game, Sugoroku was keen to find out about Anzu's time in New York, while Anzu was more interested in talking about Yugi.

They were sitting behind the counter, chatting away merrily, when the chimes on the door rang as it was pushed open.

Anzu stood up anxiously and dashed out from behind the counter.

Yugi stepped inside. "Grandpa! I'm h..." He stopped dead in his tracks and stood staring at Anzu, with his jaw flapping. "A.. Anzu?!"

"Hello Yugi," Anzu said, nervously.

For a few seconds, they both stood rooted to the floor, staring at one another; both unsure about what their next move should be. Anzu was so fixated on Yugi that she had not even noticed when Ikume followed him into the shop and stood next to him.

Yugi laughed awkwardly. "This is a surprise!"

Ikume grabbed his hand, and sensing that this woman was a threat, stood as close to him as she could get. "Who is this woman Yugi?" She glared, possessively.

"What?! This is Anzu!" He replied, sounding offended that she did not know who Anzu was.

Frowning, Anzu's gaze turned to Ikume. "Oh! Who is your friend Yugi?" Anzu cringed at how jealous she sounded, but she could not help it.

The two girls were glaring at each other and it made Yugi feel awkward.

"Erm... this is my girlfriend, Ikume." He could feel his palms starting to sweat and wished he could let go of Ikume's hand and disappear into the ground, but she had a tight grip!

"Fiance!" Ikume corrected him. "We are engaged to be married."

Behind the counter, Sugoroku cringed. When he had asked Yugi to come home, he had not expected him to bring Ikume with him. He had hoped Yugi and Anzu would sit and talk things over. Anzu might have helped him with his decision about marrying Ikume. But it seemed that all he had done was make things worse. Yugi looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him, Ikume looked like a possessive lioness and Anzu looked like she was ready to fight her for him.

"Maybe the three of you should go to the back of the store to talk this through amicably?" Sugoroku suggested.

"Yes, thanks Grandpa. We should," Yugi agreed. The last thing he wanted was a cat fight over _him,_ in the middle of the shop!

"No! It's okay," Anzu sniffed, desperately trying not to give this woman who had stolen Yugi, the satisfaction of her losing her cool and bursting into tears. "I was foolish to even come here." She hurriedly passed by Yugi and Ikumi and made for the door.

"Anzu! Wait?" Yugi pulled his hand free from Ikumi's grip and dashed after Anzu. "Please! Don't go!" He caught her by the arm. "At least let me explain?"

"Explain what Yugi? I don't know what I expected, coming home unannounced like this! I should go..." She shrugged his hand off and ran home as quickly as her legs would allow.

Yugi wanted to go after her but hesitated. Ikume was quickly at his side, clinging to him defensively.

"Let go of me, Ikume," he seethed, emotionally.

"Yugi please, if you go after her, what will you do?"

He relaxed a little and looked at her. "Please... I need to explain to her. We have been friends since we were six! I can't see her hurt like this."

Sugoroku intervened. "Please don't act rashly Yugi! I think you should leave Anzu to calm down before you speak to her."

"I can't let Anzu leave like that Grandpa," he said, voice full of emotion. Sugoroku nodded.

"Remember what I told you this morning Yugi. I hope you make the right decision." He went back into the shop and left Yugi and Ikume alone.

"Please, Yugi?!" Ikume pleaded. "Let her go."

"You don't understand! I share a bond with Anzu and my other friends that can never be broken." He had never told Ikume about their adventures with Atem. She had no idea that he was closely connected to ancient Egyptian King. She would never understand like Anzu did.

"Then talk to me? Help me understand why this bond you share with your friends is so important!"

He realised in that moment, that if he married Ikume, he would be keeping secrets from her and that was never a good basis for a solid relationship. Ikume would never know him like Anzu did.

"I'm sorry Ikume, but I have to go to her." Chewing his lip, he looked down at his feet.

"Do you love her?" Ikume started to cry.

He felt awful but he could not deny the truth any longer. He could barely meet Ikume's eyes. "Yes, I love her. I need to know if she feels the same way about me."

Ikume released her grip on his arm and turned her back on him. "Then go... I can't stop you."

"Are you sure?"

"No! Of course I am not sure! But if I stop you from going I risk losing you, and if you go I also risk losing you. If I don't hear from you, I will assume that this woman loves you and that it is over between us."

"What about the wedding? Your father will be angry."

"Don't worry about that," she replied bitterly. "I will tell my father that I do not wish to marry you. You are free to go."

Yugi was not sure if he should feel relieved or upset. But Anzu was still his first love and he would be willing to risk the wrath of Akume's father if it meant that he could be with Anzu.

"I will ring you," was all he could think to say, as he ran in the direction of Anzu's house.

::::::::::::

Having run all the way home, Anzu flung the door open, slammed it shut behind her and ran upstairs to her bedroom.

Both her parents were at work and the house was eerily silent. In some ways, she was glad for the solitude so that she could be alone in her misery.

Had she lost Yugi for good? He had grown into a fine, handsome man, but he now belonged to someone else. Why should she feel so heartbroken when she only had herself to blame? With his charm, cute good looks and his status as the King of Games, she should have known he would attract other women.

"Stupid tears," she growled at herself, wiping her face dry. It was a mistake to come back here. Everything had changed and she was no longer a part of it.

Alone in her room, she let her tears fall.

::::::::::::

Reaching her house, Yugi rang the doorbell – there was no answer so he rang again – still no answer. "Anzu?!" He shouted through the letter box and rang the doorbell several times. "Please! Open up? We need to talk!"

Anzu wiped her tears again and sat up. Yugi had chased after her!

Slowly, she got off the bed and crept to the top of the stairs. He sounded pretty frantic and she wondered how long it would be before he gave up and left.

"I am not going anywhere until you talk to me!" He yelled, pounding on the door.

Pouting, she stomped down the stairs. "Fine! Talk to me through the door."

"I don't want to do that. Let me in Anzu?"

Anzu let out a huff and opened the door. He almost fell through the opening.

"Thank you," he puffed heavily, bending over with his hands on his knees.

"Jeez Yugi, you're so out of shape!"

"I've been running! And I'm in an emotional state!" He retorted.

"When is the wedding?" Anzu said abruptly.

"There isn't going to be any wedding. Ikumi and I just broke up!"

"Oh.." Anzu muttered. "Because of me?"

"Yes..." Yugi looked at her – really looked at her. "Because... of..." Throwing caution to the wind, he closed the gap between them, and gripping her waist, he kissed her.

At first, Anzu did not know if she should respond. She froze. Placing her hands against his chest, she tried to push him away but was surprised when he did not budge.

His chest felt strong and firm against her palms and she noticed how he was now taller than her.

She found herself bunching the material of his shirt in her hands in frustration. _Was it wrong to want him so badly?_

"Oh... Yugi!" She breathed, trying to avoid his gaze. "What are we doing?"

"I really don't know. I'm such a fool. Do you want me to leave?" He breathed huskily and Anzu shivered at the sound of his voice.

"No! I..." Was all she managed to say before their lips collided once more. Neither of them knew who had initiated the kiss, it had just been instinctive.

Their kiss was frantic, open mouthed and desperate. Their hands were pulling at clothing.

"Bedroom.." Anzu managed to say, before his mouth captured hers once more and their tongues entwined.

Yugi pulled away again and kicked off his shoes. "I can make love to you anywhere you want..." he grinned, naughtily.

"Yugi!" She slapped his arm playfully. "When did you get so cheeky?"

"I have changed quite a lot since you have been away." He eagerly followed her up the stairs.

"So have I," she smirked, grabbing his hand and pulling him with her. "Do you remember last time we were alone in my room?"

"How could I forget!"

"This time, we won't be disturbed. My parents won't be home before six," she assured him, closing the door.

"Then let's try and make it last until six!" He reached for her.

Anzu ran her hand over the front of his trousers. It was obvious how aroused he was, and she smiled when he showed his enjoyment at her touch.

"I want you so badly," he breathed.

"I don't think you will last until three, let alone six!" She teased.

"Now there's a challenge I can't resist!"

"That's what I was hoping." She teasingly squeezed him through the material of his jeans, making him hiss.

"Wow, you drive a man mad." He grabbed her around the waist. Pressing their bodies together, he kissed her again.

His fingers fumbled at the button and zip on her skirt. Once undone, his hands slipped inside the waistband. He pushed her skirt and tights down, all in one move. She assisted him in pushing them down to her ankles and stepped out of them. He watched as she teasingly removed her panties.

Reaching for the buckle on his belt, he started to undo it. Anzu intervened and slowly undid the belt, the button of his jeans and the zip. Revelling in his impatience, she took her time.

He trembled when she pushed his jeans down and slid her hands inside his underwear, releasing him from the confines of his clothing.

There was none of the shyness of four and a half years previously.

Lowering her onto the bed, he kissed her breasts, her tummy, her thighs and then moved between her legs. Anzu let out a rather loud moan and buried her hands in his hair, massaging his scalp.

When he was sure she was going to lose it completely, he stopped and kissed his way back up to her mouth.

"Let me return the favour," she purred, pushing him onto his back.

"Oh God! I think I think I'm dying the Little Death!" He breathed as she pleasured him.

Thankfully, she stopped before he did.

"Why did you stop?!" He complained, even though he knew why.

"I haven't finished yet!" Smiling seductively, she straddled him.

::::::::::::

Yugi was hanging by a thread. Right now, Anzu was in control and very soon the coil inside him was surely going to break. He did not want it to be over this quickly but if Anzu continued to grind herself on him like this, he would explode.

Removing his hands from her hips, he pushed himself up to sit and wrapped his arms around her with the intention of changing their position so that she was on her back.

He underestimated how supple she was and before he could flip her over, she had her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms tightly around him. He was in so deep that his levels of agony and ecstasy increased.

Anzu must have felt it too because she cried out and threw her head back in euphoria. He felt her muscles clench around him and he was unable to control the deep, throaty moan that he let out.

She purred, clenching her muscles around him again.

"So.. Ahhh...!" Finding it impossible to keep control, he was literally panting.

He knew she was still in full control and her actions were designed to bring him maximum pain and pleasure. But Yugi wanted her to experience an epic climax and was determined not to finish just yet.

Flipping them over so that Anzu was on her back gave him some respite. He was now in control and could hopefully pull himself back from the brink for a little while longer.

Kissing her gently, he stilled his body for a moment to re-gain his composure.

Trying to slow the pace a little, he slid out and back in as gently as he could. The way he moved made Anzu tremble and she bucked her hips into him.

It was more than Yugi could take. He was already hanging by a thread and there was nothing more he could do to prevent the thread from breaking.

His thrusts became more frantic and Anzu's body rose to meet each one. Their breathing became louder and more frantic as they built to a crescendo.

Anzu's climax swept through her body in a wave of pleasure. She moaned and more or less screamed out his name.

Hearing her moan and cry out his name in such a desperate way, made the coil inside Yugi snap.

She felt Yugi's body tense and shake as he spilled into her. The heat inside their bodies threatened to undo them. Her body was trembling as she becoming one with him.

::::::::::::

Breathless and with hearts racing, they slowly regained their composure.

Yugi lay on the bed, in a blissful stupor. His nerve endings were still tingling and he wanted to remain there, basking in the afterglow for as long as he could.

After a while, Anzu got up and disappeared to the bathroom to finish cleaning herself up.

She came back a few minutes later and snuggled back down with her head resting on his chest.

Yugi made a contented little noise and gently stroked her shoulder with his hand.

"Where do we go from here?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I am in love with you Anzu. We just slept together, but we haven't even talked about the future!"

"We did get a bit carried away, didn't we?" She giggled. "It was nice though." She traced little circles around his nipple with her fingertips.

"Nice?! It was better than nice!" He lifted his head to look at her. "It was fantastic! It was like the best sex ever! And I don't want it to end! I don't even know how long you are home for!"

"It's okay Yugi! I have no plans to leave. I have given up my job in New York. I wasn't getting anywhere with the auditions, so I gave it some thought and have accepted an offer to join the Domino Dance Company. It means that we can be together... If you want me, that is?"

"Want you! I have never wanted anyone else!"

"Oh, Yugi! I have learned so much since I left. I had these dreams of dancing on Broadway and was blinded by them. I never realised, but everything I really wanted was here at home, in Domino."

"You can still be a star ballerina. I will look after you while you chase your dream."

"Don't worry, I haven't given up, but I have grown up. Success is not necessarily dancing on Broadway – that might still happen in future but I'm in no hurry. I also want you to share my success with you and I want to share in your success too."

Yugi kissed her head. "One day, you will dance on Broadway, I know you will. And when you do, I will be there watching you."

"Thank you Yugi. You're the best. And not just as a friend," she smiled, leaning in to plant a soft, loving kiss on his lips.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Yugi and Anzu are probably my favourite Yugioh pairing. Lets encourage more peachshipping!**

 **Please review.**


End file.
